winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 157: The Magic Storm
The Magic Storm is the one-hundred and fifty-seventh issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis In the Museum of Music on Melody, someone stole a powerful magical instrument that contains an immense power! If you play it wrong, it can lead to the planet's destruction and causes imbalance of the Magic Dimension! The Winx will have to find out who is behind the theft and prevent it at all costs! Plot In Gardenia, the Winx are in a training simulation against the Shadow Creatures. Bloom urges the Winx to attack as the creatures are transforming, and Aisha uses her magic to trap the creatures with water from a hose. Bloom congratulates her and Stella begins her attack. Bloom halts her and asks Tecna to stop the simulation and Tecna does so. Stella expresses anger as she had just started to enjoy herself. The Winx appear in their loft as Faragonda appears on a call with Bloom. She says that she needs the Winx’s help for in the Museum of Music on Melody, a powerful magical instrument is disappearing and that its sound can alter the balance of the Magic Dimension. Bloom accepts the mission and Stella expresses excitement at the opportunity for some real action, and that she hated the simulations. Aisha tells her to not get her hopes up as training is still necessary. Stella remarks that Aisha forgot the high-tech suits she designed. Musa and Flora laugh. On Melody, the Winx arrive at the Museum of Music. After Bloom compliments her realm, Musa says that music is to thank for the life of the whole realm. She then welcomes the Winx to the museum and states that all the instruments have magic. Stella tries to relate the instruments to fashion, not quite understanding the concept. Stella goes to touch a Dulcimer but Musa urges her not to. Stella does so and it begins playing music. Rhapsody enters the room and asks who has touched the instrument and asks Stella if she can read as she has ignored the sign stating not to touch anything. Rhapsody undoes the spell the instrument has cast. Musa greets Rhapsody and they exchange pleasantries. Musa introduces her as the museum curator and one of the best teachers in the Golden Auditorium. Rhapsody greets the Winx saying that she has been expecting them. Bloom asks for more information on the stolen instrument. Stolen the previous night, Rhapsody says that the Flute of Storms can be very dangerous in the wrong hands. Using her Winxwatch, Tecna consults her database and finds that the flute is a Level Four Magic Instrument and is very powerful. Rhapsody confirms its great power and says that it can control the weather. She further says that it used to belong to Dilma, an ancient and powerful fairy - the Fairy of Storms and Rainbows. Rhapsody shows the Winx a portrait of Dilma playing the Flute of Storms. Rhapsody says that for thousands of years, the flute has been waiting for a fairy worthy of possessing it and that she cannot believe someone would have the nerve to steal it. Bloom says that they must find out who has stolen it, and Tecna says that the Surveillance Magi-Cam might be able to help them. Rhapsody says that the recording on it cannot be seen as the cameras have not worked since the previous night. Tecna notes suspicion and an electro-magnetic interference. Tecna is able to cancel it out with a counter-spell and everyone views the latest recordings. The recording shows the flute breaking out of its case and a girl taking it who states that her dream to play an ancient magic instrument can finally come true. Rhapsody recognizes the girl to be Betty. The recording stops and Rhapsody tells the Winx that Betty is one of her best students and that she cannot believe that Betty would do something such as this as Betty knows of the flute’s legend and dangerous powers. Bloom suspects that it is not entirely Betty’s fault as the flute may have been calling Betty. Musa then says that Betty may be the fairy chosen by the flute. Rhapsody hopes this is the case as the flute has the power to destroy all of Melody. Stella directs everyone’s attention to a raging magical storm outside. Rhapsody becomes worried and the Winx suit up and rush outside to determine the cause of the storm. Tecna informs Bloom that they have six minutes to stop the storm until it gets stronger. Stella is taken aback as the storm is already incredibly strong. Tecna tells Stella to watch out as a tree branch flies toward her, and Tecna is able to manifest a shield in time. Bloom states that they must protect the citizens of Melody and Musa suggests using her voice to counter the storm, and Tecna encourages this idea as the sound waves could create a shield to block the wind. Musa begins to sing and is able to redirect the wind. The Winx scramble to get the people to safety, noting that they must do something soon. Stella notices Betty atop a building creating a tornado with the flute. Aisha holds Musa stating that she cannot continue as the wind is too strong. Flora asks what to do as their standard spells are not strong enough. Bloom agrees and prompts the girls to transform, and the Winx transform into Dreamix fairies. Bloom tells the Winx to take care of the citizens and that she will handle Betty. Struggling to reach Betty, Bloom begins to beckon to Betty, asking her to surrender the flute, but Betty says that she cannot move as the wind is too powerful. Bloom tries to get to her but the wind is too strong. Betty begs Bloom for help, but Bloom says that only she has the power to stop the storm. Betty begins to tear up and says that she is too scared as the flute was the cause of the storm, but Bloom says it protects Betty because it recognizes her as its rightful owner. Bloom begins to connect to Betty with magic and prompts her to remember her dream. Betty plays the flute and Stella remarks how beautiful her music is. The storm stops and Bloom congratulates her for making her dream come true. Betty thanks Bloom saying that she could not have done it without her help. Later, Betty apologizes to Rhapsody, but Rhapsody says that there is no need to apologize as she is the new rightful owner of the flute. Betty is declared the new Fairy of Storms and Rainbows and she promises to use the flute as best she can. Spells Used None. Mistakes *Tecna is drawn with Bloom’s eyes throughout the issue. *In a few scenes, Stella’s eye style changes. Debuts *Museum of Music *Rhapsody *Flute of Storms *Dilma *Betty *Dulcimer *Surveillance Magi-Cam *Dreamix Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Enemies **Shadow Monsters *Alfea Staff **Faragonda *Fairies **Rhapsody **Dilma **Betty *Human **Melody's Citizens Trivia Coming Soon... Category:Comics Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 1 Comics (World of Winx) Category:Dreamix Category:Melody